The Quantitative Core provides leadership, consultation, support services, and training to CAIR investigators in data management, research design, assessment methodology, and statistical analysis. The Core also provides scientific leadership in the conduct of assessment methodology research and the design of data collection instruments, and interacts with other CAIR Cores in matters related to quantitative models, design, and analysis. Quantitative Core Scientists develop, supervise the entry process, and manage and maintain Center-wide research databases. Core Scientists and staff perform these activities in a variety of ways including through centralized and secure data entry and management;performing statistical analyses; consulting with CAIR investigators and research teams;collaborating with Scientists in other CAIR Cores; involvement in Center scientific planning and decision-making;and participating in CAIR Conferences, research seminars, and research training.